The three Arkansas AHECs that received cooperative agreement funding initially are now in their sixty and final year of funding. The goal of this application is to continue program expansion, solidification, and diversification that was started in 1988 at AHEC SOUTHWEST, and in 1989 at AHECs NORTHWEST AND NORTHEAST. Continued funding for these centers will enable full implementation of nursing, pharmacy, and allied health programs at these AHECs and will facilitate extension of programs into the underserved, rural communities of Mountain Home, Huntsville, Lewisville, and Batesville. Emphasis continues to be on developing multidisciplinary educational teams in each AHEC and providing exemplary teaching environments in community settings oriented in rural health care professional recruitment, education, and retention. The principles of Health People 2000 will be incorporated into professional training during this grant period.